


дитя волчье

by k_sammers



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Geralt tries to be a good parent, Out of Character, Werewolves, and he does it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_sammers/pseuds/k_sammers
Summary: – Тебя взрастили волки и голоса.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii & Jaskier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	дитя волчье

**Author's Note:**

> 28.07
> 
> au, в которой цири была проклята возможно-нильфгаардскими-оч-злыми-чародеями-вот-такой-здесь-обоснуй.  
> согласно информации с ведьмак-вики, в книге волколаки выглядят, как обычные волки, только огромных размеров. в играх по-другому, но игры меня и не волновали.  
> "the horror and the wild" ещё отмечу. стэньте tad, будьте здоровы.

Цирилла приходит в себя в одиночестве.

Воздух холодный. Она садится и обхватывает себя руками. Нельзя оставаться здесь надолго. Ей нужно найти свою одежду, нужно идти дальше. Она всё равно не двигается, смотрит на землю, на тонкие корни, вырвавшиеся наружу, и дрожит.

Луна над ней холодна и безжалостна.

*

Сны тревожные. Цирилла спит чутко, но проснуться посреди кошмара не получается. Цинтра в её видениях горит вновь и вновь, языки пламени скачут под веками, как настоящие. Она просыпается в надежде, что всё это не реально, но утро каждый раз рассказывает ей об обратном.

Иногда Цирилла надеется, что, вновь обратившись, она задерёт парочку нильфгаардских воинов. Потом она обрывает эти мысли, убеждая себя, что не может желать смерти людям. Даже таким, как они. Она всё равно никогда не сможет узнать правду – в памяти не остаётся даже крохотного намёка. Ночи беспробудны и темны, а луна глуха к её молитвам.

Иногда – всё реже и реже – бывают спокойные ночи. Тогда ей снится ведьмак, седовласый, но совсем не старый. У него сильные руки, перевязь на ноге и глаза ярче цинтрийского золота. У него на груди медальон с ощерившимся волком, но он остаётся тих, даже когда Цирилла совсем близко. Словно он её не чувствует. Словно она – нормальная.  
Цирилла надеется, что Геральт из Ривии сумеет принять её. А если нет, то, хотя бы, попытается избавить от этого.

Она убеждает себя, что она справится. Она маленькая ( _но это помогает ей лучше прятаться_ ), она быстро устаёт ( _есть ночи, когда она сильнее всякого, кто когда-либо ступал по этой земле_ ). Но она справится. Она найдёт Геральта из Ривии, и всё будет хорошо. « _В любом случае_ , – думает Цирилла,– _я могу попытаться сбежать_ ». От ведьмаков не сбегают, но девочку он не тронет. А волколак – волколак не несёт в себе ничего от той, кем она является. Если она умрёт, то, наверное, даже этого не узнает.

Ей удаётся уйти от погони. И от ещё одной. И ещё. В ночь перед обращением Цирилла прячется в лесной глуши так далеко, как получается, пока её ещё держат ноги. Ей нужно отоспаться _~~поддаться зову, остудить глотку острым холодным воздухом, поклонившись луне. если повезёт, кого-то поймать, о, она так давно не ела ничего, кроме терпких ягод и горьких корней, а лес таит в себе достаточно дичи для одной сытной ночи~~_ и проснуться среди молчаливых вековых деревьев. Они хранят секреты, они не разбалтывают тайн. Цирилла просыпается одна, обнажённая, продрогшая и не помнящая ничего. Видимо, сегодня была хорошая охота – луна светит серебром, а есть не хочется. И никаких следов рядом.

*

Геральт из Ривии смотрит на неё долго и внимательно, и Цирилла сжимает руки в кулаки. Его медальон вибрирует, практически поднимаясь в воздух, но он не двигается, продолжая смотреть.

Потом он делает шаг. Она вздрагивает, дёргается, силой заставляя себя застыть на месте. Геральт из Ривии подходит к ней – медленно и осторожно, прихрамывая – и останавливается прямо напротив.

– Связанные Предназначением всегда найдут друг друга, – хрипло говорит он и аккуратно опускает ладони на её плечи. Бережно, почти нежно сжимает их; Цирилла содрогается и утыкается лицом ему в грудь, хватая ртом воздух.

*

Он просит называть себя просто «<i>Геральтом</i>». Он молчалив и серьёзен, говорит коротко, словно мечом рубит. Мечей у него и правда два, и серебряный он прячет в ножны, держит от неё как можно дальше.

Цирилла ему всё рассказывает – и о своём проклятии, и о том, как пыталась справляться с этим раньше. Он хмурится, перебивает иногда, задавая вопросы, но в основном молчит, внимательно слушая. А потом, потом обещает, что они со всем справятся. Вместе.  
Цирилла верит ему, трудно не верить. И всё равно боится. Он ведь ведьмак, а она – чудовище. Куда им вместе? Предназначение, должно быть, хорошо повеселилось, подшутив над ними обоими.

Она боится. Этот страх, детский и в то же время чужой – первобытный и древний – давит изнутри, царапает горло, мешая дышать. Она иногда просыпается от кошмаров, и теперь там горит не только её родина, но и она сама, закованная в серебро. Геральт наблюдает за тем, как она, дрожа, укутывается в одеяло и укладывается вновь, пытаясь заснуть.  
Он не поступит так с ней, он не настолько жесток. Но Цирилла чувствует полнолуние, чувствует, как оно приближается, и считает дни.

А пока ей бояться, всё-таки, нечего. Кроме нильфгаардцев, снующих за ней попятам хлеще всяких волков.

*

Геральт просыпается от воя – надрывного, жалостливого, словно плач. Он резко выпрямляется в своей постели, бросает короткий взгляд на вторую кровать и тихо выругивается.

Он не ищет её – медальон буквально тащит его вперёд, нагревшийся так, что даже коснуться нельзя. Геральт вдыхает острый холодный воздух и медленно движется вперёд, осторожно переступая между деревьями.

Потом он видит её. Поджарая годовалая волчица, белая, как первый снег. Она жмётся к толстому стволу дуба, тихо скуля. Геральт делает неаккуратный шаг – её уши дёргаются, она испуганно вскидывается, и тогда он выставляет руку вперёд.

– Всё хорошо, – тихо говорит он, подходя ближе. – Всё хорошо.

Волчица покорно оседает вниз, укладываясь обратно на землю. Геральт присаживается рядом на корточки и склоняет голову набок.  
Её шерсть вся в лесном мусоре, но ни следа крови ни на лапах, ни вокруг морды. Это, почему-то, успокаивает.

Они оба напряжены. Она, потому что боится меча, оставленного под кроватью, Геральт – потому что знает, на что способны обернувшиеся волколаки. Но Цирилла другая, взгляд у неё сознательный и оттого совершенно несчастный.

Геральт тихо вздыхает и достаёт из своей сумки свёрток. Волчица следит за ним, замерев на месте, в любой момент готовая сорваться в сторону. Он расправляет тёмно-синий плащ и, привстав, накидывает на неё.

– Пора домой, Цири, – шепчет Геральт, наблюдая, как грубая ткань опускается на хрупкие девичьи плечи. Она всхлипывает, обнимая себя руками, и, когда он помогает ей встать, молча прижимается ближе. Геральт осторожно обнимает её, и, какое-то время, они просто стоят в тишине.

Луна беспощадна и жестока.

*

– _Тебя взрастили волки и голоса_ , – поёт Лютик, голос у него чистый и высокий; ему так хочется верить, – _Каждую ночь я слышу их вой под твоей кроватью, они сказали, что всё сводится к тебе._

Цири улыбается. Геральт деланно хмурится, но она видит, что всё это понарошку, и, на самом деле, он рад их встрече. Лютик весёлый и разговорчивый, Цири с удивлением понимает, как долго она нормально не общалась с другими людьми. Рядом с Геральтом она научилась ценить тишину, а не бояться её.

Они встретились в придорожном тракте – Лютик сидел на высоком стуле, наигрывая какую-то мелодию. Затем он поднял глаза, и Цири видела, как они расширились от удивления, когда он увидел Геральта, ещё сильнее, когда он увидел её. Потом они долго сидели за одним столом, тихо переговариваясь – Лютик задумчиво катал по столу медную монетку, а Цири практически засыпала, прижавшись к плечу Геральта.  
С того дня они путешествуют вместе. У Лютика с Геральтом, похоже, была какая-то своя история, совсем не такая весёлая, как его баллады и шутки. Но, похоже, они с этим уже разобрались, потому что теперь он сидел рядом с ними у костра, сочиняя новые песни, гладил Плотву по гладкому боку и плел Цири венки из полевых цветов.

– _Ты – дочь ослепших, наблюдающих камней_ , – поёт Лютик, подмигивает ей, и Цири смеётся, прижимая ладони ко рту. Геральт рядом качает головой, пряча лицо под глубоким капюшоном своего чёрного плаща, а люди хлопают и кидают в кружку звонкие монеты.

Теперь жить становится как-то проще – они могут позволить себе снять небольшую комнату с нормальными кроватями, поесть хорошей еды и поспать в тепле. Лютик зарабатывает много, иногда даже больше, чем Геральт за свои заказы, и Цири уже совсем не страшно думать о завтрашнем дне.  
Но идёт осень. За ней зима, холодная, злая, несущая за собой смерть и войну. Геральт недовольно хмурится на полупустую доску объявлений, пока Лютик бездумно дёргает струны своей лютни. Зимой прячутся и люди, и монстры, а куда деваться ведьмаку со своими спутниками – никто не сказал.

Лютик предлагает уходить в Оксенфурт или любой другой большой город, где у него много друзей. Геральт против – проклятье Цири опасно для окружающих, ей не стоит оставаться надолго в местах, где слишком много людей, и тогда Лютик сдаётся. « _Но вечно шататься по лесу мы тоже не можем_ », – замечает он, и тогда Геральт только кивает.

Он везёт их в Каэр Морхен – ведьмачью крепость, спрятанную среди заснеженных гор. Цири становится интересно, бывали ли там раньше обычные люди и бывали ли там такие, как она, но спрашивать она не решается. Геральт молчит, сосредоточенно сведя брови к переносице, медальон на его шее едва ли не горит пламенем, и что на это скажут другие ведьмаки, Цири старается не думать.  
Она знает, что он не даст её в обиду – Предназначение связало их нерушимой цепью, которую не разрубить даже самым острым из мечей. Но куда им деваться, если двери крепости закроются перед ними и идти будет попросту некуда? Цири не знает.

Но идёт осень – золотистая, тёплая и солнечная; Лютик ловит падающие листья и поёт красивые эльфийские баллады, пока Цири смеётся, сидя в седле. Геральт держит поводья и хмыкает, уголки его губ немного приподнимаются, и Цири знает, что он тоже рад. Идёт осень – до зимы ещё долгих три месяца, и им пока не о чем беспокоиться.  
И даже если есть – они справятся. _Вместе_.

**Author's Note:**

> основано так же на каком-то старом, кажется, английском мифе - если человек, который по-настоящему заботился и любил оборотня, позовёт его по имени, тот превратится в человека. существует так же (менее романтичное) дополнение о том, что можно просто швырнуть в него его старую человеческую одежду. я же просто объединила обе версии как можно изящнее)


End file.
